


Drow Forgiveness

by Jathis



Series: Stories of Drow [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But of course, Ulrich cannot stay mad at his pets for too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drow Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a short series with my characters and the characters of my friend Redro who you can find here on Tumblr: http://1veryskepticalgecko.tumblr.com/
> 
> Ulrich belongs to her
> 
> Alfons belongs to me

Ulrich leaned back against his tub, staring up at the ceiling with a sigh as he felt shaking hands running over his body, washing him a cloth and sweet smelling oils and soaps. His Mother's party had been its usual fun affair; influential Drow showing off slaves and the lash marks that marred their flesh. Ulrich's own Half-Orc Drake had been a big hit at the party, enough though he needed to be heavily restrained to avoid him causing any problems at the party.  
  
His Mother of course had been disappointed that he did not bring the Moon Elf instead of the Half-Orc. She had personally bred Alfons for him, using two of her own slaves to be the parents. She had scolded Ulrich briefly for not bringing the shy surface Elf to the party but soon forgot all about it when Ulrich offered to let her test out his Half-Orc's body in private.  
  
Now that the party was over and Ulrich was back home; he was taking a bath to wash away the smell of alcohol and sweat. He had freed Alfons from the box, knowing that the complete darkness was torture enough for the Moon Elf. His own anger had faded away over the course of the party and he felt a small bit of regret for torturing him so severely.  
  
Of course he would not actually say this to the slave but he did allow him to draw a bath, pulling the still trembling slave into the warm waters once it was ready. He allowed Alfons to clean him, offering him a faint smile of approval, moaning as Alfons slowly moved his hands down lower, washing his inner thighs and cock with care.  
  
Slowly Ulrich adjusted himself in the tub, making it easier for Alfons to lean in closer, taking his cock into his mouth shyly just above the surface of the water. He moaned softly as the Moon Elf started to pleasure him, laughing as he calmly rubbed soap into Alfons' black hair, washing it for him while he sucked.   
  
“You're impossible to stay mad at,” he purred. “Your Mother is fine by the way. She was serving wine to the guests.” He shuddered as Alfons' sucking seemed to pick up tempo as this information, moaning as he grasped the sides of the tub to steady himself. “Ah...easy...”  
  
Alfons dutifully swallowed Ulrich's semen when he came into his mouth, licking him clean before sitting up, looking at him and hoping for approval. “...I want to be good,” he whispered.  
  
Ulrich cooed at this, leaning forward to stroke Alfons' cheek. “I know you do, slave. It's not your fault you're stupid sometimes. Surface Elves are just naturally dumb. Drow are the superior Elves trying to help the dumb ones survive.”  
  
He pulled Alfons into his arms, hugging him close as he leaned back in the tub, sighing as the slave rested his head against his chest. Gently he ran his fingers through Alfons' hair, smiling when he felt the tension and uncertainty start to melt away; Alfons relaxing against his body and trusting him.  
  
“Good boy...”  
  
“Yes, Master.”


End file.
